Mercury's Guardians
by SailorStar9
Summary: This is most probably the very 1st Power Rangers Ninja Storm in this section. Full summary inside. Includes White Moon Family and Prince Endymion bashing.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another wrecked-up idea my plot bunnies gave me in my sleep. They won't even leave me alone when I dream. Sigh. I have to admit, this is one very weird crossover. BBSM/PRNS (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon/Power Rangers Ninja Storm) anyone?

Plot summary: Ever wonder how life on the planets were before the Silver Alliance was formed? What if Princess Serenity wasn't the only one with protectors? And what's this? Queen Serenity isn't the only one with a crystal? Find out about Mercury no hime and her ninja warriors in this fic.

Pairings: Cam/Princess Mercury, Blake/Tori on the side. I don't know about Shane, Dustin and Hunter. Suggestions anyone? By the way, I'm not very comfortable typing slash fics or threesomes as a matter of fact.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Prologue: How the Silver Millennium was really formed. (My version)

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_Princess Amphitrite was restrained by six warriors in ninja ranger suits as she watched her parents self-destruct, caught in the midst of their magic orgy._

"_Otou-san, okaa-san!" she screamed, only to be pulled back by a ninja in crimson red._

"_Hime-sama." A female voice, dressed in a light blue ninja suit placed a comforting hand on the distressed princess's shoulder._

"_Ninjas of the Kaze and Rai clans, onegai, get the hime out." A female in the ice blue ninja suit instructed._

"_Demo, Amelia-san…" the girl in light blue protested._

"_It is the duty of the ninjas of both the Mizu and Kongo clans to protect the King and Queen, even at the cost of our lives." A male in watery blue answered._

_The six warriors nodded and literally dragged the majorly upset hime out of the crystal room._

_Minutes later, the massive magic energy was unleashed, demolishing everything within a thirty mile radius._

"_IIE!" Princess Amphitrite screamed, finally breaking down into sobs. She was comforted by a warrior in green._

_A glittering light blinded the seven, before settling in front of the bewailing hime._

"_The Safiastra?" Hunter Bradley, the Crimson Thunder Ranger questioned, puzzled._

_With the crystal in her palms, Princess Amphitrite let off crying, a determined glint with in otherwise grief-strickened eyes._

_Raising her henshinn pen, she cried out," Mercury Frost Power, Make UP!" and was instantly henshinned into Millennial Sailor Mercury._

_The Safiastra settled itself in the middle of the Aizu-Scepter, powering up the ice senshi up another level._

_Finally, she powered down, de-henshinning, with the reminding six ninja rangers following suit._

_Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger caught her before she fell._

_Suddenly, Blake Bradley was attacked by a beam of light._

"_Blake!" Tori yelled, worried for her fiancé._

_Turning around, Princess Amphitrite hissed angrily, "Queen Serenity!"_

_The White Moon Queen laughed darkly, "Of course, little pathetic princess."_

"_Why?" the ice hime questioned harshly._

"_Little pathetic princess, without the planetary rulers interfering, the Lunaians will rule all for eternity." The Queen answered._

"_The Pax Imperium." Cameron, or Cam as his friends know him as, growled._

"_Quite right, little Samurai Ranger." Queen Serenity replied back._

"_Tori, Cam, get the hime and Blake out. We'll deal with her." Shane commanded, taking charge._

"_Demo…" Tori protested._

"_We'll buy you some time." Dustin answered back._

_The ever-serious Hunter nodded._

_The two rangers returned his nod and took off._

"_Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"_

"_Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"_

_Seconds later, two Wind Ninja Power Rangers and one Thunder Ninja Power Ranger appeared before the hovering Queen Serenity._

_Three miles away, the escaping four heard an explosion and knew the three ninja rangers were no more._

"_Serenity's too powerful." Blake commented, holding his injured area, while being supported by Tori._

"_How very true." Queen Serenity chuckled evilly as she caught up with the quintuple._

"_Cam, get the hime out of here." Tori instructed, readying to transform._

"_Don't leave me out of this." Blake announced, his morpher on the ready._

_Tori quirked a brow at him, "You sure?"_

_Blake nodded, "We'd promised to be together, in life or death." He replied, determinedly._

_Tori sighed and nodded._

"_Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"_

"_Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"_

"_Tori, Blake…" Princess Amphitrite muttered, tears threatening to fall._

_Queen Serenity laughed maliciously, "Five rangers down, one to go." She announced, catching up with the couple._

"_Amphitrite, go." Cam hissed, readying his morpher._

_The ice hime shook her head stubbornly._

"_Iie, I lost the five of them, I'm not losing you too." she cried out._

"_Amphitrite, don't make this more difficult for me." Cam pleaded._

_Queen Serenity fake yawned and pointed a finger at Princess Amphitrite, shooting a single deadly moonbeam at her._

_Princess Amphitrite's eyes widened at the incoming beam of light._

_Shutting her eyes, she braced for impact._

_However, it never came._

_Because…_

"_CAM!" Princess Amphitrite screamed._

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

18-year-old Mizuno Ami woke up screaming, cold sweat dripping from her forehead. 

"What was that?" she questioned herself harshly. That dream had been tormenting her for almost a week and the blue-haired genius had no idea what it was all about.

Glancing at the wall clock, her eyes widened and she stumbled out of bed.

* * *

At the Time Gate, Super Sailor Pluto felt a sharp shift in the timestream of the past and held onto her Garnet Staff for support. Composing herself, she waved a hand and a viewing orb appeared before her. 

What she saw rocked the eternal Time senshi of her belief that Queen Serenity was a fair and benevolent ruler.

Before the formation of the Silver Alliance, every Queen, be it Queen Serenity or Queen Pluto IX was equal in power. Then, somewhere along the line, Queen Serenity had it in her head that she was destined to rule all.

The plan was simple: to kill off the planetary rulers and start all over. To Queen Serenity, it did not matter how many people were killed, the only objective was to be the supreme ruler of all.

Utilizing the power of the Ginzuishou, Queen Serenity struck with a deadly simple, two-stage plan. Each Queen was to produce an heir. The next stage was a suicide command, through the shared mind-link that all the Queens had. Across the system, the planetary rulers would self-destruct in an orgy of magical discharge.

Chaos overtook the entire Solar System and multiple fires blazed as an aftermath of Queen Serenity's assault. The price of forming the Silver Millennium was too much, even for Sailor Pluto herself.

After turning Neptune into a lifeless planet of oceans, Queen Serenity sought out the Saturnain hime, only to find out that she was nowhere to be found, for Sailor Saturn was the Senshi of Death, the final guardian of the System. She had more combat power than any Senshi, but she had no desire to ever use it. She did not guard the people of Saturn, she guarded humanity itself. She would only appear in the final battle.

The then Sailor Pluto offered this advice, Never look for her before then: you will never find her.

Queen Serenity had ruthlessly killed off the planetary himes, save for Saturn and Pluto. After killing off the seven himes, she had resurrected them with the Ginzuishou.

The reason why she had revived them, instead of letting them to die off, as that the Ginzuishou's resurrection power had the ability to erase any humanity from the resuscitated person, crushing their mind and destroying their will, making them perfect mind puppets. As a result, Queen Serenity could ensure that the planetary himes were loyal to her to the very end.

And thus, the Pax Imperium, or the Silver Millennium as it was normally called, was formed.

But, Queen Serenity made a deadly mistake, she had allowed the planetary himes to grow up and mature, before the suicide command. This had enabled the rulers who were more wary of the White Moon Queen to gather the finest warriors within their planets to guard and protect the royal family. Mercury was one of the very few.

Upon the fall of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity had sworn that the Pax Imperium will revive through her daughter and unleashed the Ginzuishou's powers, destroying herself along with the Moon Palace.

* * *

Three hours later, the Inner Senshi had gathered inside Hino Rei's Shinto shrine. 

Noting Ami's thoughtful look, the physic senshi of fire looked worriedly at the blue-haired genius.

"Daijoubo desu ka, Ami-chan?" she asked.

Ami paled slightly when she realized that Rei had caught.

Nodding, she answered softly, "Daijobu."

Rei frowned, "Your aura tells me a different story."

Ami's eyes flashed angrily, "Rei, don't probe my aura without my permission."

Then, softening at the shocked look the Mars senshi gave her, the Mercury hime relented.

"Gomen." She apologized.

"Whoa, if Ami just burst out like that, then it must be serious." Kino Makato commented.

Aino Minako nodded in agreement.

"Whaf? Ami-caf gof angrd?" Tsukino Usagi asked, her mouth stuffed with donuts. (A/N: Translation: What? Ami-chan got angry?)

"Odango atama, for gods sake, please swallow before you talk." Rei reprimanded the Moon senshi.

Finally swallowing, Usagi wailed, "Wah, Rei-chan, you're so mean!"

The other three Inner senshi sweatdropped.

Turning back to Ami, Makato asked, "So, what's wrong? It's isn't you to just blow up like that?"

Ami sighed and related what her dream showed.

At the end of it all, the four Inners looked at each other and blinked, hard.

Surprisingly, it was Luna who responded, "Do not speak of such disrespect of the Queen, Mercury." She warned sternly.

"Then, pray tell me why I had that dream?" she retorted.

Rei thought for a while, "Maybe it's a one-off thing." She suggested.

"But recurring for the past week, Rei? I don't think it's a coincidence. Plus, I always wake up screaming." Ami replied.

Turning to Artemis, Minako asked, "What do you make of it?"

The white cat shook his head, "Dunno. My post-Silver Millennium memories are fuzzy."

"What if it was pre-Silver Millennium?" Ami asked suddenly.

"What?" the six heads turned to her.

" 'Little pathetic princess, without the planetary rulers interfering, the Lunaians will rule all for eternity.'" She quoted from her dream.

At that, Luna turned furious, "If that's the case, you're a traitor, Mercury. Hand over your henshinn pen this instant."

"Luna!" Usagi protested.

"Doushite?" Makato asked, frowning.

"Because that was one of the 'Forbidden Memories' Queen Serenity warned us about." Artemis answered.

"Forbidden Memories?" Minako pressed.

Luna glared at the white cat for letting it slip. Artemis blushed.

Luna sighed and nodded.

"Queen Serenity told us that once the Forbidden Memories resurface, the senshi will turn against the Lunaian rule." She explained.

"So, what's so bad about it?" Usagi asked, still not understanding.

"Do you want Crystal Tokyo to be formed?" Luna returned a question at her charge.

The girl nodded.

"Then kick Mercury out. She'll jeopardize the formation of Crystal Tokyo." Luna advised.

"If that's how you want it, fine! I quit! I'll never be a mind slave again!" Ami screamed, throwing her henshinn pen to Luna.

Artemis sneered, "So, you finally remembered all? About your precious protectors?"

Ami nodded, a furious expression on her face.

"Yes. The ninja rangers had always protected me."

"And how are you going to find them? Queen Serenity sent them away." Luna returned a slight scoff.

Ami's anger turned into a satisfied smirk, "The rangers' morphers and the Safiastra are linked."

Luna' eyes widened, "You have the Safiastra?"

Ami nodded and turned to the four shell-shocked Inners. "With the Safiastra and my memories returned, I can finally throw away the facade I've been hiding behind ever since I became a senshi."

Finally, she announced, "From this day forth, Super Sailor Mercury is no more. Princes Amphitrite has returned as Millennial Sailor Mercury."

Bringing forth her original henshinn pen, Mizuno Ami transformed into Millennial Sailor Mercury and teleported to the Time Gates.

Turning to Luna and Artemis, Usagi asked, "What Ami-chan said, how much is true?"

Luna sighed.

It was Artemis who answered, "All of it."

"And what are we going to do with this?" Makato asked, picked up the Mercury Crystal pen.

"Find another to wield the power. Crystal Tokyo must be formed." Luna answered firmly.

"At the cost of Ami-chan's friendship?" Makato asked, skeptically.

The two Lunaian cats nodded.

* * *

"Millennial Sailor Mercury, I know you'll come." Super Sailor Pluto said, still standing guard at the Time Gates. 

"Cut the crap, Pluto. Where are they?" Millennial Sailor Mercury demanded.

Super Sailor Pluto blinked at the sharp tone the ice senshi used. She was indeed turning back to her former self as Princess Amphitrite. Princess Amphitrite was always the straightforward kind of person and hated beating about the bush.

"Actually, they're reborn, on Earth like the girls were, except in a different place." The Time senshi answered.

Millennial Sailor Mercury's frown deepened.

"Blue Bay Harbor." Super Sailor Pluto answered.

Millennial Sailor Mercury nodded and disappeared into the Mists of Time.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sighs. Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review. 


	2. The Mysterious Warrior

SailorStar9: That was the prologue. This is Chapter 1. Before I begin the chapter proper, a question and answer section for the following reviewers.

Serenemoon92: Usagi and the other three Inner Senshi are still friends with Ami. The main problem lies with the two cats. They had not thought about the possibility of Crystal Tokyo having more than one pair of sovereigns.

Emmilynne: One sentence for you, flaming isn't going to get you anywhere.

Angel of Courage: Dustin/Mina I can take, but Shane/Hotaru? Between Shane's wisecracks and Hotaru's seriousness, not quite feasible. They'll tear each other apart! That is, if Haruka doesn't pull a 'World Shaking' on him first! LOL! Just picture this in your head:

Haruka (as Sailor Uranus): World Shaking!

Fires huge energy ball at the Red Wind Ranger.

Shane: Hhheeelllppp mmmeee! (Runs away, with the energy ball behind him.)

SailorStar9: (Sweatdrops) See what I mean? I was leaning more towards Hunter/Hotaru, but then… (Replaces Shane with Hunter and shudders.)

In conclusion, Senshi Vs Rangers, Senshi always wins.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Warrior

Disclaimers: Seven words. I own nothing, except the darn plot.

Time Frame

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Post-Galaxia (obviously)

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: At the end of Thunder Strangers (2), before Sensei Guinea Pig gets captured.

* * *

A lone girl stood on the quarry, looking down at the battle. 

Sighing as three rangers was tied up by the frog monster, Millennial Sailor Mercury waved her Caduceus away.

Raising a finger, she mutely pointed it at the monster below, whispering, "Icicle Beam."

A thin beam of ice shot from her extended finger, hitting the unsuspecting monster mere seconds later.

"What?" the monster questioned.

Nobody answered it as it was turned into an ice statue microseconds later.

* * *

Shane blinked as a thin beam of ice shot pass the trio, freezing the frog monster. 

"Wow." Dustin whistled.

Tori sighed and shook her head. Summoning her powers, she freed the three of them and the Wind Rangers once again stood before the solidified enemy.

* * *

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam blinked at the sudden turn of events. 

"Okay, what was that?" he exclaimed, blinking hard.

Sensei Guinea Pig smiled knowingly. _So, she's finally here._

Turning to Sensei Guinea Pig, Cam asked, "Dad?"

The guinea pig nodded, "The one we seek has finally arrived."

Cam blinked, "You mean she is the Princess?"

Sensei Guinea Pig nodded again.

"Remember Cam, the Hime's element is ice and the crystal she wields is powerful enough for Lothor to notice." Sensei Guinea Pig advised.

Pushing his spectacles up, Cam noted, "So we must prevent Lothor from getting her."

Sensei Guinea Pig nodded.

* * *

Both Thunder Rangers were remotely surprised to find the frog monster frozen into ice. 

Without any hesitation, they fired their blasters at the iced up monster, destroying it.

Then, they walked off.

* * *

Still on top of the quarry, Millennial Sailor Mercury frowned slightly. 

_Shouldn't the Rangers be fighting alongside with each other?_ She thought.

At that split second, a scroll came down from the sky, resurrecting the frog monster and magnifying it.

Knowing that it was up to the three Wind Rangers for now, Millennial Sailor Mercury beat a swift retreat.

Tapping on her earring, her crystal visor came over her eyes. Scanning the area, she quickly located the whereabouts of the two missing Thunder Rangers and went after them.

* * *

Back on Lothor's ship, the masked villain noted the sudden appearance of an enigmatic warrior who froze Amphibidor. Anyone who could do that with one single move was no pushover. 

Chuckling to himself, Lothor knew who the fighter was.

"So, you're finally here, little Mercury princess." He muttered.

Stealthy following the two Thunder Rangers, Millennial Sailor

* * *

Mercury mentally cursed. 

_If I knew where they were going, I could teleport._

Almost half an hour later, the two Rangers stopped at the entrance of Ninja Ops and disappeared through a portal.

Millennial Sailor Mercury blinked and sighed.

_I should've kept my mouth shut._

"I've been expecting you, Hime-sama." A male voice said, coming from the lake.

Millennial Sailor Mercury blinked in surprise. It took her a quite a while to recall the person.

"Watanabe-sensei, it has been a while."

"Yes, it has, Hime-sama. Please enter." Kanoi instructed.

Millennial Sailor Mercury nodded and stepped forward. A portal opened before her and she walked through.

Once in Ninja Ops, Millennial Sailor Mercury's visor went beeping crazily. Before she knew what happened, the Safiastra burst out of her broach, transforming her into her Princess form.

The three Wind Rangers arrived just in time to see Princess Amphitrite standing in the middle of Ninja Ops.

The two Thunder Rangers came out, with Cam in tow, just in time to see Princess Amphitrite before them.

Growling, the Thunder Rangers pushed Cam away, grabbed Sensei Guinea Pig and revealed themselves.

Then, they teleported away.

* * *

De-transforming back to Millennial Sailor Mercury, the ice senshi pulled out her compact computer and started typing furiously. 

Cam, on the other hand, was seated at the Ops' console and typing frantically.

Minutes later, both computer screens beeped simultaneously.

Cam and Millennial Sailor Mercury frowned.

"I've found out where those two are." Millennial Sailor Mercury answered, looking up.

"And that would be…." Dustin prompted.

"The Mountain of the Lost Ninjas." Both Cam and Millennial Sailor Mercury chorused at the same time.

Blinking, the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Good to know I'm not the only techs around here." Cam commented.

Millennial Sailor Mercury smiled, "I was the tactician of the Sailor Senshi back home." She explained.

The three Rangers raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sailor Senshi?" Shane asked.

Cam sighed, "You really haven't been paying attention in class, have you?"

Millennial Sailor Mercury explained, "Planetary soldiers like me, the main difference lies in the elements we control."

"But magic?" Tori asked, uncertain.

"Magic has always existed ever since time begun. It's just the problem of utilizing these mystic energies. Even in this age, magic still persists, but it never came out because technology had overpowered this time." Millennial Sailor Mercury added.

"And in simple English…" Dustin said, not comprehending.

Millennial Sailor Mercury sighed. _Hard to believe these guys used to protect me._

"It's something like your ninja powers." Cam clarified.

Millennial Sailor Mercury nodded, "Only more concentrated and purified."

"And another thing," she added.

"And that would be…" Dustin prompted.

"Before you three keep asking more, we really should focus on finding your sensei." She death-panned.

Dustin nodded, "Good point."

By now, Tori was already flipping through the ancient scrolls.

"Erm, guys you won't want to know why those two headed there." She replied.

"Let me guess. The Gem of Souls." Millennial Sailor Mercury answered.

Tori nodded grimly.

Cam muttered profanities under his breath.

"And that's bad?" Dustin asked, puzzled.

"The Gem has more than enough power to break the force-field sensei placed around himself." Tori death-panned; before Millennial Sailor Mercury could deep-freeze the Earth Wind Ranger.

"Okay, that's bad." Dustin admitted.

After a short silence, the five agreed unanimously that they had to go after the two Thunder Rangers.

* * *

In the truck, Tori was upset about Blake's betrayal. 

"Look not on the surface, but look deeper, Mizu no Senshi. Sometimes, it is not what it seems." Millennial Sailor Mercury advised.

Tori was confused.

"Mizu no Senshi?" she questioned.

"Soldier of Water, in Japanese." Millennial Sailor Mercury supplied.

Tori nodded.

"Quite appropriate." Shane noted.

As the three Wind Rangers took off in their Tsunami Cycles, Cam looked on, worriedly.

"Trust and believe." Millennial Sailor Mercury spoke.

Cam turned to her, slightly surprised.

She stepped up beside him and added reassuringly, "They will not fail."

"How do you know?" Cam pressed.

The Senshi of Ice just smiled.

"I just do."

Cam blinked and slowly nodded. There was just something about this girl that made him believe her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wind Rangers teamed up with the Thunder Rangers to fight off the Lost Ninjas. 

After defeating the Lost Ninjas, the two Thunder Rangers took off to the Tomb of the Lost Ninjas, with the three Wind Rangers hot on their heels.

Confronted by Dustin and Shane, Hunter and Blake accused Sensei Guinea Pig of killing their parents.

At the same time, Tori faced off with Zurgane's monster with the Megazord alone. Using the turbine blaster, created by Discs Five and Six, she defeated the giant monster single-handedly.

However, it appeared it was for nothing, for Hunter and Blake had escaped with Sensei Guinea Pig.

The three pursued them to the tomb of Lost Ninjas where Blake and Hunter were about to destroy Sensei Guinea Pig with the Gem of Souls.

Hunter was just about to smash the Gem down, when a clear voice interjected, "Vengeance isn't everything."

The two Thunders turned to look at who had spoken.

Millennial Sailor Mercury stepped out, beside the three Wind Rangers.

Hunter growled, "What do you know?"

"It is true that I know nothing. But what I do know is that taking revenge will not solve anything."

Stepping forward, she continued, "Vengeance is a vicious cycle. Think about it, if the both of you do succeed in killing off Watanabe-sensei, the Wind Rangers will hunt you down to avenge their teacher. In the end, both the Wind and Thunder Academies will be at loggerheads with each other. Who do you think will benefit ultimately?"

At that, Blake gasped in understanding, "Lothor."

Tori nodded in realization, "Just like the story of the crane and oyster. In the end, the fisherman profited."

"That is true." A voice added.

The two Thunders turned to see the ghastly figures of their parents.

"It isn't Kanoi-san who killed us. It was Lothor." The mother revealed.

The father nodded.

Just then, the above-mentioned villain appeared.

"Quite true." He laughed.

Glancing around, he added, "Not only can I destroy all five Rangers at one go, I can also claim the crystal the little Mercury princess here holds."

"Not if we can do something about it." Shane retorted.

Taking the Red Wind Ranger's cue, the other two Wind Rangers stood in front of Millennial Sailor Mercury.

Morphers at hand, the three Wind Rangers prepared to morph.

Laughing evilly, Lothor blasted a chain of dark lightning at the group.

Then, the Gem of Souls activated, reflecting Lothor's power back at him, causing the scoundrel to disappear.

Under the advice of Sensei Guinea Pig, Cam then threw the shattered Gem of Souls into the ocean.

Then, turning to Millennial Sailor Mercury, Sensei Guinea Pig added, "Hime-sama, as the sensei of one of the two ninja academies entrusted to guard you, I must insist that you stay in Ninja Ops. It would be much safer for you."

Millennial Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement.

"I understand your worry, Watanabe-sensei, and I agree. The Senshi of Time has also instructed me to stay in Ninja Ops until Lothor has been vanquished."

Turning back to his son, Sensei Guinea Pig remarked, "Cam, I assume you have no objections."

The Japanese teen shook his head.

"Iie, ototu-san. I understand."

Millennial Sailor Mercury sighed in relief, "Arigato, Watanabe-san."

Cam rose a hand in protest, "Onegai, its just Cam, Hime-sama. Minna always call me that."

Millennial Sailor Mercury had to smile, "Only if the two of you call me Ami." She retaliated, dehenshinning back to Mizuno Ami.

Cam blinked and added, laughing, "I see I've been tricked."

"Much better than being easily tricked." Ami countered.

"And you two had better stop with the Japanese talk, since none of us here can understand." Tori interrupted.

Sensei Guinea Pig coughed.

"Erm, except for Sensei of course." Tori corrected herself.

Shane nodded, "Dustin's getting a headache just by listening."

"Am not!' the demorphed Earth Wind Ranger protested.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt." Shane muttered sarcastically.

"Getting back on the topic, what do we call you now?" Tori asked, looking pointedly at Ami.

"Watashiwa (spelling?) Mizuno Ami." Ami introduced herself, Japanese style.

She was met by three confused stares.

Cam sighed, "She says her name is Ami Mizuno." He translated.

"Why doesn't she say so?" Dustin asked.

"She just did." Cam death-panned.

"Oh!" Dustin nodded in realization.

That night, Ami silently slipped out of bed and exited Ninja Ops.

Stopping at the forest facing Ninja Ops, she let out a defeated sigh.

"Daijoubo desu ka?" a voice sounded behind her.

Startled, the girl turned, only to see a worried-looking Cam behind.

Ami let out a small smile, "Hai." She answered.

"You don't look alright." Cam pressed, sitting beside her.

"What happened?" he added.

Ami did not answer.

"Nightmare?" he suggested.

"Sort of. More like an unwanted memory though." She whispered.

"Want to tell me about it?" Cam asked, anxiety in his voice.

Ami stiffened a little, before narrating.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_She was greeted by a pair of stone grey eyes that brought a chill down her back._

_It felt as if someone had put a piece of ice down her shirt. Only that she was not wearing a shirt_

_Oh no, she was wearing a very familiar ice-blue dress that was much too short for her taste. _

_Suddenly there was a hand that slid down the length of the dress, stopping to grope her thigh._

_Ami squirmed as a pair of lips crushed onto her own and she felt herself being pushed back onto a soft surface. Then there was a pressure of him lying on top of her._

_She knew it was him. _

_Who else would it be?_

_She writhed again, trying to push him away._

_She could barely breathe anymore, his thick cologne was almost suffocating when mixed with the overpowering, strong smell of gin that was lacing his voice. _

"_Stop fighting it, Amphitrite. I know you want this. Do not resist me." A voice laced with lust and want whispered into her ear, as a thick leg pushed between hers._

"_Onegai,__yamero__." She pleaded, weakly._

_He chuckled in her ear as he pushed one of the thin dress straps off her shoulder then kissed the spot it used to be._

"_This is going to happen whether you want it to or not."_

_Amphitrite closed her eyes, afraid, but disgusted, as he ran a hand through her blue hair._

"_After so long, and you'll finally be mine." He mumbled, stroking her hair._

"_I'd just sit back and enjoy if I were you, Princess, since your precious protectors are currently tied up at the moment." He said with a cruel laugh._

_End of Dream Sequence

* * *

_

Shocked, Cam blinked hard, twice.

"Wait a minute, he didn't…"

Ami shrugged, "That, I don't know. It just stopped there."

Cam nodded slowly.

"Then, maybe, I can help."

The two turned around.

"Down here." The voice added.

Following the sound, the two saw Sensei Guinea Pig, looking up at them.

"Dad!" Cam exclaimed.

"Watanabe-sensei." Ami gasped.

"Cam, retire to bed. Hime-sama, proceed to the Mediation Room." Sensei Guinea Pig ordered.

"But Dad." Cam protested, earning him a glare from his father.

Nodding reluctantly, he headed back.

Twenty minutes later, Ami was kneeling in the Mediation Room.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts and focus, Hime-sama. Only then, can I unlock that memory." Sensei Guinea Pig advised.

Minutes later, the dream sequence continued.

* * *

_Memory sequence_

"_If you think we're 'a little tied up', think again, Earth Prince." A voice boomed, flinging a door open._

"_Rangers." Prince Endymion sneered, getting off the frightened Princess Amphitrite._

"_Your goons are no much for the six of us." Dustin added._

"_Get off the Princess or else." Hunter demanded._

_Prince Endymion taunted, "Or else what, Crimson Ranger?"_

"_Saturn Ribbon Entrap." Came Millennial Sailor Saturn's answer. The ribbon of silence wrapped itself securely around the Terran Prince._

"_I have absolutely no idea what Serenity sees in you, Endymion." She scorned._

"_Saturn, that was uncalled for." Prince Endymion hissed, struggling against the ribbon that was tightly wrapped around him._

_A soft sob alerted the eight warriors present that Princess Amphitrite was crying._

_The Green Samurai Ranger was immediately by her side._

"_Take him to Queen Serenity. He should be punished accordingly." Millennial Sailor Saturn added._

_Millennial Sailor Venus nodded, and dragged the bound Prince Endymion off._

"_Cam, we'll leave the Princess to you." Hunter commented, detransforming alongside with the others._

_The Green Samurai Ranger nodded, calling off his morph._

"_Amphitrite,__daijoubo desu__. He's gone." Cam consoled the weeping Princess._

_Princess Amphitrite just continued crying._

_Cam remained silent as he allowed his love to cry her heart out._

_After a while, Princess Amphitrite looked up at him, tears streaming down on face. _

_Tilting her head, Cam gently kissed away the tears of fright, reassuring her._

"_Tenshi, gomen ne." he whispered, regretfully._

"_Doushite?" she inquired, muttering through her drying up tears._

"_I wasn't here when you needed me." He answered._

"_Cam." Princess Amphitrite breathed._

"_Suki da, koishii." He added._

"_Suki da, koibito." She returned._

"_Matsudai." She added._

"_Matsudai." He sent back._

_End of Memory sequence_

* * *

At that, Ami was snapped back to the present. 

_Endymion, demo doushite?_ She questioned herself.

"What was revealed might only be the surface." Sensei Guinea Pig advised.

Ami frowned, "Watanabe-sensei."

"I don't understand this. Why would the righteous Prince Endymion…"

Sensei Guinea Pig raised a, erm, paw.

"All will be answered in due time, Hime-sama. Right now, get some rest." He advised.

The Mercurian Princess nodded, bowed and exited the room.

* * *

Dictionary 

Arigatou - thank you

Daijoubo -all right

Daijoubo desu ka -are you alright?

Doushite -why

Matsudai -forever

Onegai -please

Suki da -I love you

Yamero -stop

* * *

SailorStar9: Guys, I need a title for this! BTW, read and review.


	3. Another Day, Another Revelation

SailorStar9: That was Chapter 1.This is Chapter 2. Before I begin the chapter proper, a question and answer section for the following reviewers.

Sakuracheery2: (Blushes) Thank you.

Angel of Courage: Thank kami-sama, that wasn't the pairing you wanted. (Heaves in relief.)

Celestial Pendent: Let's see. We have 1 Wind Ranger, 1 Water Ranger, 1 Earth Ranger and 2 Thunders. Then pray tell me which element does Cam represent?

Bunny Aino: Sorry girl but that's Queen Serenity all right. I know she's OOC but ambition does that to people. Besides, I did say this was a pre-Silver Alliance fic.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Warning: Dustin-bashing in this chapter, for the humor of it.

Disclaimers: Seven words. I own nothing, except the darn plot.

Chapter 2: Another Day, Another Revelation

* * *

Sensei Guinea Pig frowned at Ami typed busily on her compact computer.

"Hime-sama, may I ask what exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing really, Watanabe-sensei. It's just some old records of my compact computer." She answered, still typing busily.

Looking over her shoulder, Cam replied, "Hrm, interesting. Who would have thought that the past Mercury Senshi had the brains to create such an advanced mainframe."

Ami glared at him.

Cam grinned sheepishly.

"Erm, guess I kinda of forgot you're her reincarnation."

"Cam, forget something? That's a first!" Shane exclaimed, entering Ninja Ops.

"I thought I heard something about advanced technology." Tori commented, puzzled.

Ami nodded.

"It's just that I've discovered quite a number of other programs in this computer of mine." She explained.

Dustin exclaimed incredulously, "In that small thing?"

"For your information, this computer has relatively unlimited memory storage." Ami death-panned.

Dustin blinked, "I'll take your word for that." He decided.

Still typing some more, Ami's eyes went up a notch.

"Interesting. Very interesting." She commented, nodding.

"What is?" Dustin prompted.

"These files actually account exactly how the Silver Millennium was formed. Guess Queen Serenity wasn't as flawless as we thought she was." She added.

"Can I see?" Dustin inquired.

"The entire text is in ancient Mercurian. Unless by some miracle, you know the language, you've probably won't be able to understand it." She replied flatly.

Cam had to snicker.

"Oh." Dustin nodded, blinking.

Turning to Shane after a while, he asked, "Wait, did she just…"

"Diss your language ability?" Shane supplied.

"Took you long enough." Tori commented, sighing.

* * *

That afternoon, Ami was still working on her computer, when she came across something: a computerized diary.

She opened the folder with both apprehension and anticipation.

A flood of words appeared on the computer screen and Ami started reading it.

* * *

_Frost Winter: 5th month, 16th Terran Year. 25th Day_

_The winters on Mercury had never been this chilly before. Okaa-san once mentioned those icy temperatures meant that the naught is near. But I know better. Many of our citizens had turned towards Queen Serenity under her many promises peace and prosperity._

_Lies! False words! False hopes! Don't they see? Once Queen Serenity takes over, they will no longer be free!_

_Okaa-san had told me that her time has arrived._

_I do hope she is wrong._

_Frost Winter: 5th month, 16th Terran Year. 26th Day_

_I woke up screaming from my terrible nightmare. It isn't like me to have such horrid thoughts. Unless it's a premonition; I shiver at the thought._

_In my dream, the accursed Queen Serenity had killed off most of my warriors, leaving only the Green Samurai guarding me._

_Queen Serenity had fake yawned, before shooting a lethal moonbeam at me._

_It was then I woke up screaming.

* * *

_

At that, Ami blinked hard, twice.

_Premonitions? I had those powers back then? she wondered._

A flash came to her mind as she remembered yet another fact.

_The Senshi, each of us, minus Serenity, had two foci of magic. Me being Mercury, mine is Divination and Ice._

Eyes widening, she belated herself. _How could I have forgotten? _

"Queen Serenity's memory seal is indeed strong, hime-sama." Sensei Guinea Pig commented, noting her expression.

"I expect as much." she answered, sighing.

Without knowing what she was doing, Ami pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to draw.

When she finished, she looked down at her handiwork.

When she was done, a strange, incomprehensive picture appeared. The patterns were both geometric, and somewhat... Organic. In the center, there was still a huge gap.

"Impressive." Sensei Guinea Pig commented.

"Can't believe I actually remembered how to draw this." Ami breathed in awe. Her hand was placing the empty area

"Hey, what's this?" Tori suddenly interjected.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she placed a hand in the huge gap that remained.

"Tori, don't!" Ami shouted out a warning.

Too late, they realized as the paper disintegrated and the two girls sagged down.

Shane caught Tori before she hit the floor and Cam did the same for Ami.

Minutes later, Tori came to and muttered, "What was that?"

"Something you shouldn't have done in the first place." Ami answered, nursing a headache.

"Water?" Cam offered.

"Thank you." the blue-haired senshi answered.

Downing a mouthful, she reached over for her pencil and produced yet another piece of paper.

Before she started drawing, Ami answered Tori's question fully.

"That piece of paper was a visual representation of a Divination spell. When you touched it, you unknowingly drew yourself into the spell weave."

"And in English?" Dustin prompted.

"Basically, Tori downloaded my memory. That is one thing she shouldn't have done, at this point in time." Ami replied.

Fumbling around her satchel, she produced two pen-like devices.

"Pin this on her." Ami instructed, handing Shane one of them.

Taking her hint, the Wind Ranger took it and pinned it onto Tori's collar.

Reaching for her sleeve, Ami placed the remaining one on the cloth.

The two girl fizzled for a second and settled.

"What's that?" Dustin asked.

"Solid state spells." Sensei Guinea Pig supplied.

"Basically they are items with a spell imbued on it. And under specific circumstances, they will activate." Cam added, as he remembered what he had read in the scrolls.

"That one has a sleep spell in it. She should be fine after a night's rest." Ami added, as she strained to get up.

"Anything else?" Shane questioned.

"Her memory will settle itself over the next few days. Just tell her to get lots of sleep and be wary of her dreams." Ami advised.

The two Rangers nodded and exited Ninja Ops, with an unconscious Tori in tow.

"As if things couldn't get any worse." the relatively drained Ami remarked.

_Well at least it isn't Cam._ she mentally added. There were many things _he_ must not know at this point.

_

* * *

_

"Dad, will she be…" Cam asked, looking down at his shrunken father as the father and son pair exited from Ami's room.

"She should be fine, son. But it would have been better if she was transformed." Sensei Guinea Pig answered.

Cam nodded in agreement.

Her link with her planet was stronger when she was transformed. In casting spells untransformed, she was merely draining her own magic reserves.

Casting a worried look at the closed door, he sighed and headed back to the mainframe of Ninja Ops. He had a lot of work to do.

Sensei Guinea Pig smiled mysteriously. His son was worried about the princess and that was the first sign that he was slowly, but knowingly remembering the past.

Despite his promise to his late wife, Cam was to be the last Ranger to guard the girl. He had to be, in order to complete the Circle of Protectors.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends another chapter. Read and review. 


	4. Nowhere to Grow

SailorStar9: Okay, I know I'm been slow on the update, but give me a break here! It isn't easy juggling three fics in a row.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Bunny Aino: Queen Serenity will return to her normal self once the Silver Alliance is formed. That is, until she finds yet another planet or galaxy to conquer.

Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror: Okay, okay! This is your chapter 3. Sheesh.

Chapter 3: Nowhere to Grow

* * *

It was a couple of days later after the spell incident and everything was going as per normal. Well, almost everything. 

Tori's mind had not been very cooperative for the last few days and she had consulted Sensei Guinea Pig about them.

However, Tori ended up confiding in Ami about the dreams. The blue-haired senshi then told her to pay attention to the dreams that were recurring, for that were most likely to be her past memories.

Tori was skeptic, but she took her word for it. After all, Ami _was_ the princess and she would not lie to her.

When she left, Ami heaved an exhausted sigh. It will take some time for her to completely regain her magic.

Cam looked on as Tori departed.

Noting Ami's sigh, he asked, "Daijoubo desu ka?"

"Things aren't really going as according to plan." she answered.

"How's that?"

"Tori. She isn't supposed to remember the past right now. That spell from before; it changes everything." she replied.

"Sou ka." Cam breathed.

"That's not the only problem." she added.

Cam raised an eyebrow.

"The others. They too will remember."

"The morphers, they are linked together. Not only to the Safiastra, but also to each other. Once Tori regains all of her memories, the others will follow." she answered seriously.

Cam nodded.

"I get what you're saying."

"Do you realize how this will complicate the future?" Ami exclaimed incredulously.

"Calm down." Cam chided the hysterical girl.

Taking a deep breath, Ami sighed.

"What's done is done, we cannot change the past ne?" she asked softly.

Cam looked at her, smiled and shook his head in negative.

* * *

That night, the three Wind Rangers were recording Shane as he attempted to master his skate boarding moves, but Dustin noticed Kelzaks in the background. 

The three Rangers confront the Kelzaks and were winning rather easily until Florabundicus appeared.

She dragged Shane away and, with incredible speed, embarrassed all three Rangers, but they did successfully keep the Kelzaks and Florabundicus from planting some type of weird seed.

They were about to pursue her when Cam called them back to Ninja Ops.

At Ninja Ops, the seeds burst, and a wretched smell filled the air.

"It smells like Dustin after ninja training." Tori noted.

"It does!" Dustin agreed.

"Someone get the air refresher." Ami suggested.

"Or better yet; open the windows." Shane advised.

"Too bad, we can do neither." Cam replied.

Sensei insisted that the Rangers took the seeds to a professor friend of his for diagnosis.

Since it was a school night and the Rangers were out late, he told he will give them some type of punishment the next day, but until then they would need to get a good night's sleep.

"Why don't I go? This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany." Cam offered.

Shane told him flat-out, "Dude, just so you know, not a very good pick-up line."

Ami gave a 'why-do-I-even-bother' sigh.

However, Sensei would hear none of it; he had made a promise long ago that he could not break.

"You _do_ know he's still going to go there, with or without your permission." Ami quirked a brow at the rodent when Cam was out of earshot.

"Yes I do." Sensei agreed slowly.

* * *

The next day, it was no surprise when Cam showed up at the green house. 

Dr. Belrab diagnosed the seeds as a psedemia plant, a variety of plant from the Venus Flytrap family.

"I've got giant corns to worry about." Dr. Belrab quipped, showing Cam the plants.

He also informed Cam that the seeds were no big worry unless they ere raised in a special mineral water, and the closest mineral water was the volcanic springs.

As Cam was leaving the greenhouse, the three Rangers saw him.

Shane instructed Tori and Dustin to go visit Doctor Belrab while he trailed Cam.

Instead of meeting Dr. Belrab, the two Rangers ran into his two assistants, Professor Treeleaven and Ms. Flora Roots.

They informed the Rangers that the good doctor was a little 'tied up' at the moment, but they were willing to help them.

Tori recognized the two as Kapri and Marah, but before her and Dustin could act they were knocked out by sleeping powder from a flower.

"Nighty night. Sleep tight. Don't let the evil space ninjas take over the world while you're too tired to fight." Marah joked.

Kapri shook her head in disbelief, "Don't talk, OK? Just don't"

Meanwhile, Shane had followed Cam to the hot springs.

Cam had wanted to collect some water to see exactly how the water affected the seeds when he was attacked by Kelzaks.

Cam asked, with his back against Shane's, "What are you doing here?"

Shane nodded, "Good question. You first."

The pair managed to fight off the Kelzaks.

After the fight, Shane remarked, "I didn't know you could fight like that."

Cam replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Shane."

Shane answered with a question, "Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

They managed to the Kelzaks from getting any of the water, but what they did not know was that Florabundicus was already raising one of the psedeumia plants in the basement of the green house, and she had all the nutrient water she needed there.

As Cam returned to Ninja Ops, Sensei confronted his son and he revealed that he had made a promise to Cam's mother when Cam was just a boy, and that promise was to always keep Cam out of danger.

He also revealed that he felt that Cam would be the bravest of any Power Ranger, but that he would not go back on his promise.

Cam accepted his father's words somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

As Tori and Dustin regained consciousness, they found their hands were tied up by big roots. 

Tori called on her water ninja powers.

The water reflected the sun over to the plant, and it eventually burnt through, freeing Tori and Dustin.

Tori and Dustin then freed the doctor, who told them where the monster was at.

They raced to the basement to try and stop Florabundicus, but unfortunately the plant had already grown, and it was now commanding all the dormant seeds to arise as well.

Since Tori and Dustin could not handle the monster alone, Sensei had Cam get Shane.

Shane raced to the battle.

"Hey! We heard there was a garden party." a transformed Tori commented.

Dustin agreed, "Yeah, and we were kinda bummed we weren't invited."

Shane quipped, "Ya mind if we crash?"

With that asked, Shane blasted Florabundicus with his hawk blaster with no effect.

* * *

At Ninja Ops, the seeds had grown and they were filling up the base. 

A transformed Super Sailor Mercury quickly launched a 'Mercury Aqua Mirage' at the over-grown plant with perfect accuracy.

The flora was frozen on impact.

"You just have to know where to hit." the ice senshi shrugged.

Cam blinked in obvious awe.

"The good news is, that over-grown foliage is temporary out of commission. The bad news is that if Shane doesn't destroy the mother plant, the over-grown bush over there is going to break free anytime soon." Super Sailor Mercury remarked.

"On it." Cam nodded, turning back to the console.

He informed Shane that the only way to destroy the plant is if he destroyed the original one, so Cam downloaded a stronger 'Ninja Sword' blade.

Shane destroyed the master psedeumia plant, and the other vines crumbled into to dust.

Needless to say this made Florabundicus pretty angry.

At first, she as defeating the rangers, until they used some decoy costumes to confuse her, before defeating her with the 'Storm Striker Blaster'.

And as always, Lothor made Florabundicus grow, so Cam sent out the Zords.

Immediately, the Rangers went into the 'Megazord's Speed Mode' before using some razor sharp daggers to weaken Florabundicus further.

Next they debilitated her with the 'Lion's Hurricane Rush'.

Finally, they summoned the Megazord's sword, and they defeated Florabundicus.

The episode ended with Sensei punishing his three students by sending them on a little errand; to go on a ten mile run for being out late on a school night.

They tried to argue that it all turned out for good since they got the seeds and destroyed Lothor's plot by being out late, but Sensei informed them that he had taken this into consideration and that there would be no negotiations.

Cam was laughing until Sensei informed him that he too must go on the ten mile run.

Cam asked what he did wrong, and Sensei informed him that he disobeyed a direct order, but when Cam got back, they will discuss his further training.

Cam asked his father about the promise to his mother, and Sensei informed him that there were more ways to train than being directly on the battlefield.

Cam's spirits boosted, he went to join the Rangers on a nice lone ten mile run.

"Training as a ninja or samurai?" Ami inquired smilingly.

"You already know the answer to that, hime-sama." Sensei replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: A _long_ overdue chapter. Read and review. 


	5. Snip It, Snip It Good

SailorStar9: This fic is officially neglected for too long. Time to type this chapter out. This is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the plot.

Chapter 4: Snip It, Snip It Good

* * *

"Remember, a ninja's greatest enemy is himself." Sensei began.

"Woah." Dustin gasped when clones of each of the three students appeared before them.

"You may begin." Sensei instructed.

"Oh wait, I get this. Ninja staring contest right?" Dustin interjected.

"Maybe we're supposed to fight." Shane commented.

Both Shane and Dustin fell into a fighting position and started attacking their clones.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ami raised a brow at the rodent.

"They will figure out what I mean." Sensei replied.

"I certainly hope so." Ami nodded.

"This can't be what Sensei meant." Tori remarked. "You guys, I don't think we're supposed to be fighting against ourselves."

"That's it, isn't it?" she asked her clone.

The clone smiled and disappeared.

Meanwhile, the two guys were still fighting.

"Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?" Tori inquired when the two male Rangers were defeated by their clones.

"Testosterone maybe." Ami shrugged.

"Tougher than I thought I was." Shane groaned.

"Can't believe I kicked my own butt." Dustin agreed as Cam came into the training room.

"Congratulations Tori." Sensei congratulated the female Ranger.

"But she didn't even do anything." Dustin protested.

"Yeah." Shane agreed.

"Precisely." Sensei replied. "He who battles himself can never emerge victorious."

"Ninja Basics 101." Cam added.

"Oh. You're right, I must be sick that day." Dustin nodded.

"Sometimes, caution is what wins the day." Sensei advised. "That's why it would be Tori to seek the Jade Turtle."

"So, why do we need this turtle thing anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Well when we revived the Zords, several key power spheres were kept in it." Cam explained.

"Only to be retrieved when you mastered the skills to do so." Sensei added.

"I hope I don't let you down Sensei." Tori remarked.

"Trust in yourself. Your inner ninja will show you the way." Sensei advised.

"And this is in case your inner ninja gets lost." Cam added, revealing a rolled up manuscript.

"Thanks Cam." Tori replied, taking the scroll.

"Hey Tori, it'll be great." Shane told her.

"Thanks." Tori smiled and went out.

"So, what do we do when Tori's turtle-hunting?" Dustin asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Dustin. I have a special ninja project for the two of you." Sensei told the two.

The two males grinned at each other.

_Why do I get this sinking feeling that it won't be what they think it will be?_ Ami wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lothor, he was watching the Earth.

"An environmental conference. Everyone in the city will be there. Why wasn't I invited?" Lothor asked, sitting on his throne.

"Maybe because you want to destroy Blue Bay Harbor instead of preserving it." Choobo suggested.

"Details, details." Lothor shrugged. "They'll be sorry they didn't include me when I break up their little party."

"But what about the Power Rangers?" Choobo asked. "They'll probably be there to guard it."

"I thought we agreed nobody mentions the 'P' word." Lothor glared. "Now, I want suggestions."

Marah and Kapri stepped forward.

"Alright, what is it?" Lothor asked.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I forgot." Kapri replied. "It was really good, I swear."

"What are you smiling at?" Lothor asked Marah.

"I'm so happy. I'm as dumb as someone else was." Marah quipped.

Lothor sighed.

"Sir, I found the perfect space ninja to disrupt the conference." Zurgane reported.

"Snipster at your service," Snipster introduced himself.

"He cuts the ties that bind, making everyone he encounters unable to agree on anything." Zurgane explained.

"Good work." Lothor nodded.

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight." Dustin remarked as the two Rangers hang upside down from a tree. "We do nothing?"

"Watch. Listen and we learn. Anything happens, we react." Shane replied.

"Okay, cool." Dustin nodded.

* * *

Back with Tori, she was leaping in a forest near Ninja Ops.

Pausing for a while, she dug out the scroll Cam had given her.

"Okay Tori, you're not lost. You're just slightly off course." Tori assured herself.

Taking a quick look at the map, she took off again.

* * *

With Shane and Dustin, Shane managed to get them out of the conference hall when Cam paged them.

Cam then told them about the Kelzacks that attacked the conference.

"Cam I don't see anything." Shane reported. Then the two stepped outside to see the above-mentioned Kelzacks.

"Note to self, never doubt Cam." He muttered as the two started battling.

Snipster grinned when the two Rangers were kept busy and ran into the conference.

He slipped into the conference hall and as if time stopped, he began snipping away.

Grinning evilly, he sneaked out.

Time resumed and the delegates started arguing among themselves.

* * *

Back with Tori, she eventually found herself lost.

"Sensei, I came to the conclusion; I'm lost." She admitted through the morpher.

"Remember Tori, the conclusion is simply in place when you get tired of thinking." Sensei advised.

"I knew you'll say that." Tori remarked.

"Good luck Tori, remember to use your inner ninja to guide you." Sensei reminded.

* * *

"Time for me to cut out." Snipster grinned when the two Rangers floored the Kelzacks.

"What was that?" Dustin asked.

"The conference." Shane pointed out.

The two nodded and burst into the conference room to find the delegates fighting among themselves.

"You don't happen to see any aliens with big scissors lurking around?" Cam's voice came over Shane's morpher.

"We're just checking out his handiwork." Shane replied.

"This is great." Snipster grinned at his work.

Two ropes came round his wrists.

Snipster growled and fired shots at the two Rangers with his eyes.

Appearing behind them, Snipster snipped at the space between them, causing the two to argue.

* * *

"Wonders, wonders. Your plan seems to be working General." Lothor remarked when he saw the arguing Rangers.

"I live to serve." Zurgane replied.

"Look it's the blue ranger, she's so pretty." Choobo remarked, turning his attention to the screen on the main frame.

Lothor finally gave his permission to Kapri and Marah to attack Tori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tori scooped up some water from the nearby stream and an image of a shrine solidified on her palms.

She tossed the coagulated water in the air and congealed water showed her the way to the temple.

"Where is it going?" Tori pondered when the water entered the shrine outside the forest.

"Got it." She beamed, taking the turtle from the memorial.

She turned to go when Marah and Kapri appeared.

The sisters attacked and when she was defeated, Tori called for the two guys for help.

Too bad, the two were still arguing.

Receiving no response, Tori decided to fight this battle on her own and morphed.

Though transformed, she was no match for the sisters.

* * *

"This is bad." Cam reported. "Tori needs help and it looks like the Snipster got to Shane and Dustin."

"I need to use my telepathic ninja powers to break his hold on them." Sensei remarked.

With Sensei's help the two managed to break Snipster's spell on them.

Working together, they finally defeated Snipster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tori was in a cat fight of her own.

But when the fight got into a stand-still, Tori managed to trade the Jade Turtle for a couple of designer clothes.

Ami raised an amused brow.

"I just hope that Lothor's joons are as stupid as those two are." She remarked.

"Doubt that." Cam replied.

Enraged, Lothor set down a Scroll of Power to revive Snipster.

"Break the Jade Turtle, Tori." Cam instructed.

"Okay." Tori nodded and smashed the Jade Turtle on a rock. A scroll fell out.

"What's this?" she asked. "Cam, you getting this?"

Cam nodded and inputted the new codes into the Zords.

The Rangers finally defeated Snipster with the Megazord and the new weapon, the Turtle Mace.

"The Turtle Mace. I really missed that tortoise." Ami mused.

"I wonder if Marah and Kapri are getting anything out of this adventure." Tori mused.

As it turned out, Lothor punished the two by having them wash the Kelzacks' outfits for giving up the turtle.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, this chapter is _long_ overdue. Read and review. 


End file.
